The Gamer: Naruto Uzumaki - Game Of The Year Edition
by StraightUpGang
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has the gamer abilities and he's putting them to use with Kushina and Minato still alive and a few sibling included how will Naruto learn to survive in a world full of ninja? OP Naruto Godlike Naruto Loner Naruto's family members are Dicks and Kekkai Genkais for my main man Naruto
1. The Start Of Something Epic

**Hello my peeps its StraightUpGang boutta try my hand and writing a Gamer story it may suck it may not so lets see how it goes. BTW I'm going for a OP Naruto nobody gonna be fucking with mans Minato and Kushina are alive and they are going to be dicks. Naruto will also have siblings the same age as him but they are also going to be major dicks as well. Basically everyone is going to be a dick to him but he's going to be a god.  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Gamer

 **Day Of The Kyuubi No Kitsune Attack **

A beautiful night and no possible disruptions to the peaceful environment around all of Konoha

"Minato this is your fucking fault!" screamed a very pregnant woman with red hair

"Calm down this will all be worth it" replied a tall blonde that was the very image of power

"This little bastard better be damn cute when he comes out"

"I'm sure he'll be the cutest bastard around"

"I feel so weak are you sure the fox can't get out?"

Just as those words were uttered the ground began to rumble and the air itself started to feel dense as if burdened by a demon oh wait it was

 **"You fools! I'm finally FREE! The first's creation lead to me being trapped so I must destroy everything he created!"**

"AHH baby is still coming Mino!"

"Shit family first fox later, ANBU do your best to hold it off I have an idea to seal it back up"

"Very well Hokage-Sama" replied a man wearing a dog mask as he jumped out the window of the hospital

"AHH he's here Mino!"

 **Player Status Loading...**

 **Brain Functions: Active**

 **Motor Functions: Active**

 **Vocal Functions: Undeveloped**

 **Status Page Activated**

 **Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Title:** Human Sacrifice

 **Level:** 1

 **Affiliation:** Konoha

 **HP:** 500/500

 **CP:** 1000/1000

 **STR:** 10

 **VIT:** 0

 **DEX:** 0

 **INT:** 10

 **WIS:** 10

 **LUCK:** 0

 **Status: Uzumaki** (+100 HP & +100 CP per-Level), **Brainy Boy** (+10 INT & +10 WIS), **Buff Baby** (+10 STR)

 **Uzumaki Naruto is about to be known as the child sacrifice or Jijinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. His future is for him to uncover.**

 **Point:** 5

 **Special Ability Tokens:** 1

 **Ryo:** 0

A blue eyed baby blinked in surprise at the floating menu in front of him

 _'What was that menu?'_

"Kawaii!" screamed the boys mother

 _'What is that horrible sound?'_

"You are just a Mini Mino aren't you?"

 _'Is that my Mom?'_

"Kushina I need to tell you something" said the now concerned blonde man

 _'Is that my Dad?'_

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"There is only one baby in the village"

"Yes and it's our little Naruto"

 _'Naruto that's what the menu said that must be me'_

"There is only one way to seal a Bijuu and you need a newborn for the sealing"

"What are you implying Mino?"

"Our son is the only possible host for the fox"

"Minato are you insane! I will not turn my child into a demon!"

"Kushina it is the only way to save the village"

"NO! I couldn't bear to see my child if he was turned into a demon so there must be another way!"

"Kushina he will not be a demon he will only host the fox he would be known as a hero!"

"He will be a demon if you force that fox inside of him!"

"Kushina you and I both know we will never see him again if we don't seal the fox inside of him"

"Fine! do it!" yelled the concerned mother

With the Flying Thunder God Jutsu Minato teleported to Dog who was currently calling assistance via the seal attached to Minato's special Kunai

"Minato there is no way to damage it as soon as it looks tired it seems to collect more Chakra from the nature around it" said Dog

"Don't worry I have brought my son to seal this beast away" replied Minato

"Well then I wish you good luck and I apologize for this being the only way Hokage-Sama" said Dog

"Very well Kakashi I will hurry because it seems Jiraya-Sensai is struggling" replied Minato

 _'What is happening am I about to be lunch to that huge fucking fox?'_

"Minato you've finally arrived with a solution to our large problem I hope" said an exhausted man with white hair and red face paint

"Yes Jiraya-Sensai I have brought my son so I can use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal" replied Minato

"That seems to be the only option at this point so all I can do is help: **Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!** "

As Jiraya finished the words a giant toad the same size as the demon fox appeared

"Gambunta we need your assistance to seal that fox" said Jiraya

"Understood we must move quickly" replied the colossal toad

Minato and Jiraya climbed Gambunta with little effort and the massive toad started to hop towards the Kyuuib No Kitsune

"Minato do it now!" the toad yelled

Minato went through the hand seals and yelled " **Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!** "

The massive fox slowly started to lose mass as a large red cloud was absorbed into little baby Naruto's stomach and finally all that was left was a spiral surrounded by eight triangles on Naruto

"It worked!" said a happy Minato "Naruto I'm sorry for putting this weight on your shoulders but I only trust my son to control the power of the fox"

 _'What the fuck just happened my god I have so many questions why can't I speak!'_

"WE WON!" one of the villagers screamed and the whole of Konoha was celebrating the defeat of the demon

"Jiraya I am going back to the hospital to talk to Kushina please talk to the villagers and tell them my son is a hero" said an exhausted Minato

"Very well Minato I must congratulate you on little baby Naruto though" replied the sage

 **Back At The Hospital**

After a talk with Kushina Minato could finally go to sleep along with his wife but one of the Namikaze's was still awake

 _'Ok I've officially stopped trying to understand what is happening so I'm just going to roll with it' thought a twelve hour old baby that could somehow have coherent thoughts_

 _'what was that weird screen from before and how do I see it again it looked important' the baby pondered_

 _'It said something about the Status Page I think'  
_

 _'Alright here goes nothing Status Page Open!'_

 **Status Page Opened  
**

 **Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Title:** Human Sacrifice

 **Level:** 1

 **Affiliation:** Konoha

 **HP:** 500/500

 **CP:** 1000/1000

 **STR:** 10

 **VIT:** 0

 **DEX:** 0

 **INT:** 10

 **WIS:** 10

 **LUCK:** 0

 **Status: Uzumaki** (+100 HP & +100 CP per-Level), **Brainy Boy** (+10 INT & +10 WIS), **Buff Baby** (+10 STR)

 **Uzumaki Naruto known as the child sacrifice or Jijinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. His future is for him to uncover.**

 **Points:** 5

 **Special Ability Tokens:** 1

 **Ryo:** 0

 _'Wow human sacrifice as a title that's just wonderful'_

 _'So this shit is like an RPG game. Wait, how do I know it's like an RPG game?'_

 _'Am I so fucking high that I forgot who I am?'_

 _'No I'm a baby so that's impossible'_

 _'Hold up dude just roll with it'_

 _'Alright RPG gods what does CP stand for?'_

 **Help Menu  
**

 **CP or Chakra Points is the amount of Chakra you can use before falling victim to Chakra exhaustion**

 _'That was surprisingly helpful'_

 _'Ok what do my points do?'_

 **Help Menu**

 **Points are used to increase base stats: Strength, Vitality, Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom and Luck**

 _'What do each of the base stats help with?'_

 **Help Menu**

 **Strength: The more strength you have the more you can lift and the harder you can hit**

 **Vitality: The more Vitality you have the more hits you can take and the faster you can heal**

 **Dexterity: Dexterity is the name and finesse is the game with a higher Dexterity you are more nimble**

 **Intelligence: Intelligence is how smart you are and it will affect your success in plans or even how to disarm a bomb, knowledge is power  
**

 **Wisdom: Balance out wisdom and Intelligence and you may very well be a brainiac (I don't actually know what wisdom does in RPG games so I'm making it and Intelligence the same thing)**

 _'Alright so I have 5 points so I will get all Dexterity because I feel like a sloth'  
_

 _'What does the Special Ability Token do?'_

 **Help Menu  
**

 **Special Ability Tokens are something you get every Five levels so spend them wisely they are used to affect your body to be able to handle the power of a bloodline limit this includes: Sharingan, Mokuton, Rinnegan and more**

 _'What is a Sharingan?'  
_

 **Help Menu  
**

 **The user can see Chakra** **and is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements as well as photographic memory t** **he user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see and there is multiple levels for a Sharingan Eye to posses  
**

 _'Holy shit that's OP'_

 _'Open the Special Ability Menu'_

 **Special Ability Menu Opened**

 **Every Five Levels you gain a Special Ability Points these points can be used to purchase some of the many 'Bloodline Limits' of the Ninja world another way to obtain the Elemental Releases is to unlock the Rinnegan (This Excludes Dojutsu)**

 **Boil Release:** **mix fire and water-based Chakra to create gaseous materials in different properties and usages (Cost: 1)  
**

 **Byakugan:** **The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º diameter field of vision Its ability to see Chakra is acute enough to see the Chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu that run along it (Cost 3)  
**

 **Crystal Release:** **Users of Crystal Release can convert any matter into crystal (Cost: 2)  
**

 **Dark Release:** **used to absorb, manipulate, and release Chakra taken from an opponent (Cost: 2)  
**

 **Explosion Release:** **the ability to utilize explosive Chakra in combat (Cost: 1)  
**

 **Smoke Release:** **allows the user to turn their bodies, either partially or fully, into smoke to serve various purposes (Cost: 2)  
**

 **Ice Release:** **It allows the user to freely create and manipulate ice (Cost: 2)  
**

 **Absorption Release: A** **llows its users to absorb and make use of natural energy (Cost: 3)  
**

 **Lava Release: T** **he user can create volcanic materials such as lava or rubber in different properties and usages (Cost: 1)  
**

 **Sharingan:** ** **The user can see Chakra** **and is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements as well as photographic memory t** **he user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see and is also useful for Genjutsu (Cost: 3)  
****

 **Mud Release: The user can manipulate mud (Cost: 1)**

 **Ranmaru:** **grants the user abilities such as penetrative vision as well as the ability to hinder other Special Abilities (Cost: 2)  
**

 **Rinha:** **allows the user to absorb a persons Chakra and duplicate their appearance and memories (Cost: 2)  
**

 **Rinnegan:** **One who possesses the Rinnegan can easily master any jutsu as well as all five nature transformations (Cost: 5 Requires Sharingan)  
**

 **Scorch Release:** **creates scorching heat which is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates (Cost: 2)  
**

 **Steel Release:** **It is unknown what elements this nature entails (Cost: 1)  
**

 **Storm Release:** **creates energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy (Cost: 1)  
**

 **Swift Release: the user** **becomes nothing more than a blur when in motion (Cost: 2)  
**

 **Wood Release:** **creates wood as well as various plants and can restrain Bijuu (Cost: 5)  
**

 _'Holy crap that's a lot of special abilities'_

 _'I'm going to put the special ability's on hold for now'  
_

 _'What the Fuck is going on right now I was just born and I already know so much shit even I know that's not normal'_

 _'Game Gods how do I know all this shit?'_

 **Help Menu  
**

 **Gamer's Mind: Grants the user total clarity and extensive knowledge of the world even from birth.**

 _'Well that explains it'  
_

 _'My life is just all kinds of fucked right now'_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap next chapter I will probably do a time skip so Naruto can talk to people that would make this a bit more interesting because all I wrote about is what the Gamer stuff gives Naruto so this was an info chapter nothing more. Give me feedback and then I'll come back with a new chapter.  
**


	2. Siblings, Epiphany and Time Skip

**Hello everyone StraightUpGang here again and I apologize for taking so damn long my computer is broken and the best-buy people say it's done for so I'm using my phone for now that's called devotion. Hope you enjoy this chapter cause I know I'll enjoy writing it.**

 **Namikaze Compound**

As baby Naruto wakes up he discovers that he is no longer in the hospital so being a naturally curious being he started to mumble to get his parents attention.

"Naruto you are finally awake" said Minato suprised the baby didn't wake up last night because he and Kushina were 'showing their love' in very intimate ways. (Im talking sexy times)

"Gahhhh" Replied the baby celebrating his success in alerting his parents

The sound of someone gagging breatched their senses as the curious duo got up to see what the sound was

"Kushina is that you" the conserned husband asked while he knocked on the bathroom door

"Yes it is and I have a big surprise for you" she replied excitedly

"Is the surprise vomit on the floor?" He asked clearly not reading the situation correctly

"What? No! Mino I'm pregnent!"

That was all that was needed to be said for Minato to fall over literally getting knocked out from the shock

 _'Well guess I get a brother or sister in nine months what could go wrong'_

 **The Next Day**

'Damn I'm starved where is mom when you need her?'

'Well I'm not just going to sit here starving to death'

The baby suddenly stood up and crawled down to the floor then started pushing his baby chair to the fridge and climbed back up and opened the fridge door

'We got all sorts of shit' Naruto thought as he picked up a banana and shrugged

'Better then starving' and he started to peel the banana but Naruto discovered his meaty toddler hand weren't capable of peeling a banana

'God damn it I can't catch a break he said as he crushed the banana' then said banana exploded and the new and improved banana mush was sitting on Naruto's plastic plate

'Holy crap I'm a super baby' Naruto said as he started to feast on his well earned meal

That whole image was what Kushina walked into just as he started crawling down from his seat but was to shocked to say anything

'There is no way a baby can walk when it's only a day and a half old, The demon must be possessing him my poor son he didn't have the willpower to prevent the foxes takeover of his mind' she thought as she glared at the 'demon'

Naruto who sensed a presence in the room he was in looked over to see his mother with a killer glare in her face

'What's got her panties in a twist' Naruto thought

"What have you done with my son!" she asked angrily

'Wow dumb bitch I am your son' replied Naruto even though she couldn't hear him

"I know you took over my sons body Kitsune release him!" Screamed Kushina

'Better play along so I don't get murdered' Naruto thought as he pretended to fall asleep then wake up and look at his mother in confusion with his cutest look possible

"There he is my little man sorry I couldn't feed you I was busy helping daddy" she said

Baby Naruto just kept looking at her in confusion and thought 'Damn this bitch is crazy'

Minato walked in and saw his wife hugging his son and smiled and all Naruto thought was 'what god did I piss off to get these crazy ass parents'

 **The Night Following The Incident**

'Well shit today was all kinds of fucked' thought Naruto

'Ok mom almost murderd me and dad just naturally looks like a rapist with that creepy smile of his'

'I want to leave this damn place with mom pregnent it will just lead to more damn crazies'

'Wait Naruto think! Mom was just acting crazy because she's pregnent and maybe dad was just born with the look of a pervert'

'Ok I'll stick this out they are my parents and I am just a baby where the hell would I go anyways?'

'Ok let's see that weird screen again, Open Status Menu'

 **Status Page Opened**

 **Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Title:** Human Sacrifice

 **Level:** 1

 **Affiliation:** Konoha

 **HP:** 500/500

 **CP:** 1000/1000

 **STR:** 10

 **VIT: 0**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT:** 10

 **WIS:** 10

 **LUCK:** 0

 **Status: Uzumaki** (100 HP 100 CP per-Level), **Brainy Boy** (10 INT 10 WIS), **Buff Baby** (10 STR)

 **Uzumaki Naruto known as the child sacrifice or Jijinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. His future is for him to uncover.**

 **Points:** 0

 **Special Ability Tokens:** 1

 **Ryo:** 0

'The nine tailed fox mom was talking about the Kyuuib which is the huge ass monster that attacked us so I must be related to it somehow. She said the fox took me over so it must be inside me. I should be a goddamn detective.'

'If it's inside me I must be able to communicate with it somehow'

Then Naruto thought really hard about communicating with the Kyuuib and suddenly the world went black and he suddenly found himself in a sewer

"Dude this is where the Kyuuib lives that's nasty"

"Wait I can talk now?"

"Maybe because it's my mind" said Naruto to himself

 ** _"That Cock! And His Whore Wife! Of Course They Lock Me Into Their Little Bastard!"_**

"Woah dude that was uncalled for" replied Naruto

 ** _"What? How Are You Here! You Little Rat!"_**

"Wow you are just a bottle of sunshine aren't you Kyuuib?"

 ** _"So Know Who I Am How Is It Possible For You To Be Here?"_**

"Your guess is as good as mine just thought I would try to talk to you and now I regret it becuase you are an ass"

 ** _"DID YOU JUST CALL THIS IMMORTAL BEING AN ASS I SHOLD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"_**

"But you can't because you are sealed behind this gate so suck it you fat fuck"

 ** _"HOW DARE YOU I WILL KI-"_**

"Kill me yeah I got it welp see you next time I guess" as Naruto suddenly appeared in the real world once again

'Maybe I'm the one who is going crazy"

 ** _Time Skip 9 Months Hospital_**

"Ahh Mino I fucking hate you for this!" Screamed a pregnent redhead because it turned out she was going to have triplets

"I just got a sense of déjà-vu" relpied Min

With one final push Kushina gave birth to triplets one boy and two girls

 ** _Naruto's Location_**

The past nine months have been hell for Naruto his mother had not fed him once and he had to learn to fend for himself to survive Minato was always busy with being Hokage and all his free time was devoted to his wife to make sure that the triplets would come into this world in perfect condition so Naruto was alone in all this time he discovered what Quests were and he finally could speak not like anyone could notice anyways he held no love for his irresponsible parents he understood that they needed to look out for the triplets but the least they could've done is fed him after discovering his parents were assholes he pushed himself into training after discovering that new Genin are considered adults so if he became a shinobi he could leave his 'home' so he worked his ass off at least as much as a nine month old could do and his stats read as follows **Status Page Opened**

 **Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Title:** Human Sacrifice

 **Level:** 7

 **Affiliation:** Konoha

 **HP:** 1100/1100

 **CP:** 1600/1600

 **STR:** 20

 **VIT:** 10

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT:** 20

 **WIS:** 20

 **LUCK:** 105

 **Status: Uzumaki** (100 HP 100 CP per-Level), **Brainy Boy** (10 INT 10 WIS), **Buff Baby** (10 STR), **Kamis Blessing** (100 Luck), **Hard Worker** (5 Points To All Stats)

 **Uzumaki Naruto known as the child sacrifice or Jijinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. His future is for him to uncover.**

 **Points:** 0

 **Special Ability Tokens:** 2

 **Ryo:** 0

His hard work finally meaning something and as a almost one year old he was close to the rank Genin. He discovered that with such a high amount of Chakra he needed to do extensive Chakra control exercises and after 'borrowing' a few scrolls from his fathers library he completed the tree climbing exercise and was starting on the water walking exercise after discovering his **Observe** ability it only made him push his small body to the limits from discovering how weak he was compared to everyone else. With his high reserves and limited control the only Jutsu he could do were **Henge** and **Kawarmii** all the others being to tasking to his small body making him wait until he is older to really start training. Still very impressive for a baby and we see said baby walking on a wall in his room after Kushina left to give birth

"God damn being a baby sucks" Naruto said to himself

"I can't ever leave this stupid compound with the fucking ANBU everywhere"

"And I can't trick them with a clone because I can't make one"

As Naruto thought over his non existent 'escape plan' he realized it was hopeless the way he was now there was no way to escape the ANBU

"Might as well look for new Jutsu in Minato's library" Naruto said to himself as he got up and went to the library

"You would think he locks the door with all the important stuff in here"

"Let's see hmm, what's this?"

 **Help Menu**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu Lv. 1 (Cost: 50 CP)**

 **The user creates a shadow clone that unlike the regular clone can take hits more hits costs more chakra what is also special about this Jutsu is that when you dispell it you gain the clones memories great for chakra control and elemental training.**

 **Would you like to learn this Jutsu**

 **(Yes) (No)**

"Hell yes!" said Naruto as the scroll suddenly tore and the contents of the scroll went into Naruto's memory

"That is going to speed up training so much!" he said as the door to library stared to open and Naruto started to play dumb and sat on the floor shaking his arms around

"Naruto what are you doing in here!" said Dog

"Gah?" replied Naruto

Looking over and seeing a torn scroll Dog said "Naruto you tore a scroll what were you thinking! Wait what am I saying you can't say anything you stupid baby"

"Woah I take great offence to that" Naruto replied then realized his mistake

"Wait, Did you just talk?" Replied Dog

"Gah" Naruto looked at him confused trying to play it cool

"Fuck I am crazy" said Dog

"Fuck!" Naruto replied happily

"Wait what did you say?" Replied Dog worried he just taught his sensai's son a swear word

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Naruto Replied happily manipulating Dog into thinking he just taught a baby his first word

"My god what have I done" said Dog as anime tears rolled down his eyes

"Dog What is happening in here" said Weasel walking in and seeing Kakashi crying anime tears

"Fuck" Naruto said pointing at the torn scroll and having the time of his life messing with the ANBU

"Wait what?" Replied Weasel

"Weasel I messed up" said Dog

"Yeah you did Naruto just said fuck and I don't remember him saying anything before" Replied Weasel

 **Quest**

 **Run To Your Room Without Being Caught By The Two ANBU**

 **Rewards: 1000XP**

'Holy shit 1000XP that's enough for three levels' As the two ANBU started arguing Naruto silently chuckled and left the room the two ANBU realizing he left gave chase

Just as Naruto was about to enter his room well hardly a room and more of a closet with only a torn up mattress with no sheets or pillows to sleep on and no paint on the walls not even drywall just splintered wood the front door opened and as Naruto looked he could see his Godfather and Godmother Jiraya and Tsunde of the Sannin each holding a baby and his mother Kushina holding another and his father Minato holding the door as the four walked in they saw two ANBU jump into Naruto's room

The four just kept playing with the new babies and ignoring what just happend

 **Quest Complete**

 **Press Yes To Claim This Quests Rewards**

 **(YES) (NO)**

Baby Naruto pressed yes

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

'Open Status Page' thought Naruto

 **Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Title:** Human Sacrifice

 **Level:** 10

 **Affiliation:** Konoha

 **HP:** 1400/1400

 **CP:** 1900/1900

 **STR:** 20

 **VIT:** 15

 **DEX:** 15

 **INT:** 20

 **WIS:** 20

 **LUCK:** 105

 **Status: Uzumaki** (100 HP 100 CP per-Level), **Brainy Boy** (10 INT 10 WIS), **Buff Baby** (10 STR), **Kamis Blessing** (100 Luck), **Hard Worker** (5 Points To All Stats)

 **Uzumaki Naruto known as the child sacrifice or Jijinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. His future is for him to uncover.**

 **Points:** 15

 **Special Ability Tokens:** 3

 **Ryo:** 0

'Yes I can finally get the Sharingan so I can copy Jutsu' thought Naruto excitedly as he spent the three Special Ability Tokens to get the Sharingan

 **Sharingan Lv.1**

 **The user can see Chakra** **and is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements as well as photographic memory t** **he user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see and there is multiple levels for a Sharingan Eye to posses The higher the level the higher level Jutsu the user can copy.**

'Holy Shit it worked!' Thought Naruto 'now how do I activate it?' Then Naruto noticed the two ANBU in his room

"Fucked" Naruto said as he pointed at the two ANBU

"Yeah we are fucked" said the two simultaneously

 **So That's this chapter some of you may think Naruto is too OP already but that is the main idea for this story Kakashi and Itachi or Dog and Weasel will be Naruto's friends or Prank Targets so he has at least a small connection to the village or else he would just dip and we can't have that so I hope you enjoyed sorry for poor grammar or anything else I messed up on I am using a phone and autocorrect is an asshole have a good one and be ready for Naruto's next misadventure**


	3. Fucking With The ANBU Gone Wrong

**Hey guys I'm back again with a new chapter and I love this story I have so many ideas and so little time to write so the story might be confusing but hopefully everything will eventually tie in together anyways enjoy**

 **Naruto's Room**

ANBU the pinochle of Shinobi strongest of the strong the people you go to if you need to kill a figure of power or anyone for that matter but these two ANBU wishes they were anywhere but where they were now

"Oh god Weasel, Kushina will kill us!" Dog yelled seeing his life flash before his eyes

Suddenly Weasel slapped Dog "Get your head in the game man I can't do this alone!"

All baby Naruto was thinking was 'Should I take this a step farther?... Yes.'

"You two are really dumb aren't you" said a small squeaky voice one coming from neither Dog not Weasel

The two just looked at the baby in shock no kid should be able to form sentences with out at least tripping up and the only word they have ever heard Naruto say was fuck

"What do I have something on my face" Said the baby as he suddenly looked in the small windows reflection at different angles

"God I am sexy" the baby said to himself with a nod as he turned back to the ANBU and suddenly asked

"So what's going on Kakashi? How is the Icha Icha, I mean I know you are a pervo but I really can't understand how you enjoy that shit it's a bit 'traditional' and uses the word 'flower' too many times for my liking" Said Naruto after thinking back to the time he stole Kakashi's 'Precious' and read it he was less then pleased with the content his godfather was createing

"How about you Itachi? How's your little brother, Saskue? Yeah that's it" said Naruto after giving some actual thought on what Itachis little brother was named

No amount of ANBU training could prepare for this as the two kept looking at Naruto in complete shock

"Well anyways you guys don't need to worry my parents never come into my room the only time they ever did was when they put me in here, they didn't even give me a crib they were just like: 'Oh we got a baby let's put a demon in him, lock him in his room and then fuck'" said Naruto suddenly bitter

The two ANBU just remained with the looks of shock on their faces

"It's been fun messing with you guys but I'm honestly concerned you guys are dead" said Naruto after realizing they hadent moved for a good five minutes

"WHAT THE FUCK!! BABY CAN TALK!!!" they both yelled at the same time and Naruto just cringed the volume was pretty damn loud

In the room over the only sign that they heared the yelling was the three babies starting to cry and Kushina yelling "STOP MESSING WITH THE BABIES NARUTO!"

"God what a stupid bitch" said Naruto his mother accusing him of yelling when she hadn't heared him ever say a word

After Kakashi and Itachi has gotten over their shock they both looked at Naruto in questioning glances 'how did he talk?'

After realizing what they were after Naruto quickly said "Don't stress your minds about it just accept the fact that I can talk and move on with your lives"

Both nodded used to some crazy things after all this was the Ninja world crazier shit had happened, right?

"Ok I won't even ask but what do you mean your mother is a quote on quote 'stupid bitch' she has shown nothing but kindness and proved her intelligence again and again" said Itachi now accepting the fact he is insane but would not stand by as Kushina was being accused of being anything less then perfect

"Wow and people call you a protege listen here Itachi: Kushina Uzumaki is a cold blooded bitch who would apparently rather die than show even an ounce of love to her infant son" said Naruto mad at Itachi for sticking up for Kushina when he didn't even know all the facts

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi suddenly deciding to intervene in the conversation he had to defended his sensai's wife after all

"Tell me Kakashi when have you even seen her love me" said Naruto already knowing what he was going to say

"The second you were born you were showered with love I can remember because it was the happiest I have ever seen her" said Kakashi confident that Kushina was a model mother

"You are right the second I was born all I could think of is 'wow look at how easily I am loved I haven't even done anything to deserve this' and then BANG Minato was there saying 'Hey why don't we give you a demon?' So that's what he did and after he was done with his only ever gift to me sealing a demon inside of me, Kushina realized that 'I don't need to love a demon' and decided that she would just fuck and have more babies ones that aren't 'demons' and left me for dead" Naruto said now fuming from anger

"The only love I ever got, the only recognition I ever got was before the demon was sealed inside of me, now it's like I'm a ghost always 'eating too much' or always 'being in the way' so now I train so I can become a ninja so I can leave this god forsaken hell hole in a way other then a body bag" said Naruto his Sharingan suddenly blazing from the sheer anger of letting out his bottled up emotions

After Naruto calmed down he said "Don't even bother asking about the Sharingan because I won't tell"

The two ANBU kept looking at the boy in shock thinking his words to be untrue but realizing you can't make up emotion like that were conflicted you had the Hokage the most powerful man and kindest man neglecting a baby unlikely you needed at least a little proof

"No way that's true" said Kakashi backing up his surrogate father Minato

"Fine you don't believe me I'll prove it right now one of you open the door let me walk out they have never seen me walk or even talk and I will run around yelling fuck and I bet you five hundred ryo that they will completely ignore me" said Naruto sounding completely convinced that his so called parents were hopeless

The two ANBU just nodded sealing the beat as Itachi opened the door as they all stepped out and Minato gave Itachi and Kakashi a nod of recognition after looking back at his newest son Nikko

Naruto just nodded at Kakashi and Itachi as he started running after a good thirty seconds of him running at a light jog he suddenly fake tripped and yelled "FUCK" at the top of his lungs and kept saying it as he got back up and started fake limb-jogging around the room yelling "Fuck" after the two ANBU finally realized they were going to lose Kakashi thought of something that would make him keep his money

"Hey Minato I see your new children look beautiful as expected but where is that chipper son of yours what was his name Naruto?" Said Kakashi

"Why are you acting so weird Kakashi? And what do you mean Naruto? Oh Naruto my son!" Minato Replied as if just realizing he had another son

"Ah Kushina have you seen Naruto in a while?" Minato asked hoping his wife had an answer

"Who is Naruto?" Kushina asked actually having forgotten her son but not realizing her mistake until she finished her sentence

"Oh our son he should be in his room" Replied Kushina after fixing her mistake but no one seemed to realize except Kakashi and Itachi as well as the very short blond standing right beside her not seeming angry or surprised just disappointed

"There is your answer Kakashi" Minato said without a care in the world as he started making faces at Nikko

After getting over the surprise of a parent actually forgetting their child Itachi decided he wanted to get into the conversation

"How about one of you bring him out here I'm sure he would love to meet his new siblings?" Asked Itachi chalking down Kushina forgetting her child due to the childbirth and Minato from the stresses of his job of Hokage

"I'm sure he's fine in his room after all he is just a baby he wouldn't even understand who his siblings are" said Kushina playing with one of her daughters one with blonde hair and violet eyes, Nanami

After the two ANBU realized that what Naruto was saying might be true they started feeling guilty how could they of not realized this sooner? After getting over the guilt all that replaced it was anger but a few years in ANBU had made them have exellent control over their emotions so they wore impassive masks

"Minato when is the last time you have seen Naruto?" Asked Kakashi, Minato just looked at him in confusion until he answered

"Hmm I think it was.." he said as he really started thinking

Realizing the lost cause Naruto just walked to his room without turning back

"The day after the Kyuuib attack" Minato said after a minute of thinking

"Minato that was nine months ago" Replied Itachi hinting at the problem to his Hokage

"So what?" Mianato asked "Kushina has been looking after him" he finished the two ANBU just looked at him in disappointment

"Minato I wasn't looking after him I was busy looking after the triplets so they would turn out in perfect health" said Kushina making sure her husband didn't look like a fool in front of their friends for giving out false facts

Tsunde the one holding the last daughter Natsuki finally realized what Kakashi and Itachi were hinting at

"Kushina did you get him a caretaker?" Tsunde asked thinking there might be a dead baby in Naruto's room

"No I always thought Minato was looking after him they do look so much alike after all" Kushina Replied

"Sweetheart I have been busy bring back Konoha to its former glory after the Kyuuib attack when would I have the time to look after Naruto?" Minato asked slightly concerned after realizing he hadent seen Naruto in nine months

"You always had time to look after me and the triplets when I was pregnent so I always assumed you had the time" Kushina Replied not thinking anything was wrong

Tsunde just realized that Minato and Kushina had left a baby to fend for itself for nine months any person left alone without any sustenance for nine months would die. So there may very well be a baby sized dead body in Naruto's room

Kakashi and Itachi just realized Naruto was fully right and his parents had just proved this in full forget the money the kid must've been seriously screwed up

As Tsunde started yelling at Minato and Kushina about 'You left a baby to die' and as she started breaking down crying she suddenly realized somehow maybe someone fed Naruto so she got up and made her way to his room with Kakashi and Itachi following after and Jiraya complete lost about what was going on just followed everyone else

After they opened the door Tsunde gasped in shock the whole room was in shambles there was nothing in it, literally just a torn bed. After she saw the empty room and the open window she sighed in relief and slight hope that Naruto is still alive but after realizing even if the baby somehow got out the window he must've been long dead, jinchuriki were treated poorly a villager most likely got their hands on him

"Do you see what you've done!" Screamed Tsunde knowing her godson was long dead

Both parents had suddenly realized their actions and felt an incredible amount of guilt for their actions and after a few hours of 'mourning' the front door opened and in walked Naruto fine as could be, besides a few scratches he was looking perfect

As his parents had seen their son in the doorway the started smiling and put aside the fact that their baby was walking and had a confident air around him and ran up to him

After they attempted to hug him he just avoided them and thought 'Kakashi and Itachi fucked Up' as he looked at the two and saw them scratching the back of their heads

"Naruto you are Alright I knew we had someone look after you" Kushina said happy that her son was fine and then turned to Tsunde with an angry glare

"How dare you worry us like that Tsunde were you just jelous because our family is perfectly fine and yours is gone?" Kushina asked not thinking of what she was saying

But before Tsunde could yell at Kushina a smaller voice answered for her

"Kami are you fucking kidding me!" Naruto said as everyone except Kakashi and Itachi looked at him in shock

"Leave Tsunde out of this you conniving bitch!" said Naruto still very clearly pissed

"Holy shit this is too far I'm really done, I don't know what to say I'm so fucking angry!" Yelled Naruto as he continued

"Every day of my life was a fight for survival I had to steal food, a baby stealing food sounds ridiculous doesn't it?" He said as he suddenly started laughing hysterically

"My god who doesn't want to see a toddler starve and wish his parents weren't such assholes!" He finished as the laughing stopped

"I really don't know what to do, should I kill myself I feel like no one would even notice so It seems like the best answer at this point" said Naruto suddenly breaking into tears

Kushina and Minato just sat there confused they were good parents, right? and the only thing in our pervert sannins mind was 'what the fuck is going on, why is a baby yelling at a man? damn I must be high as fuck'

The whole situation was starting to get to Naruto 'his parents didn't even think they did anything wrong?' as he punched the wall in anger and his fist came out the other side even though the hole was about as big as a tennis ball because he was still a baby

"Naruto when did you learn to talk?" Kushina asked clearly not caring that her son was yelling at her

"My god you don't realize what you did KAMI AM I A JOKE TO YOU!" Replied Naruto on a roll but his parents just didn't seem to understand him there was no way they let all that stuff happen

"Just forget it you two are hopeless" Naruto said as he started to walk to his room to wallow in his own self pity

 **And that's the end, god I am using my phone and my thumbs are starting to hurt that was one session of writing and I really got into it I was listening to this song and I just kept typing well this chapter was a bit depressing by it will get better! Minato and Kushina really don't see the wrong but eventually they will. I'm sorry there wasn't any gamer stuff in this chapter but this will be the start of Naruto's upbringing or his origin story if you will anyways until next chapter which will probobly hold a time Skip.**


	4. Grind Time

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter I'm sorry about the poor grammar I was re-reading one chapter and I used the same name for one of Naruto's sisters twice which is pretty embarrassing, nonetheless bear with me and enjoy this chapter**

 **Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Title:** Human Sacrifice

 **Level:** 10

 **Affiliation:** Konoha

 **HP:** 1400/1400

 **CP:** 1900/1900

 **STR:** 20

 **VIT:** 40

 **DEX:** 25

 **INT:** 25

 **WIS:** 25

 **LUCK:** 105

 **Status: Uzumaki** (100 HP 100 CP per-Level), **Brainy Boy** (10 INT 10 WIS), **Buff Baby** (10 STR), **Kamis Blessing** (100 Luck), **Hard Worker** (5 Points To All Stats) **, Stamina Freak** (30 VIT)

 **Uzumaki Naruto known as the child sacrifice or Jijinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. His future is for him to uncover.**

 **Points:** 0

 **Special Ability Tokens:** 0

 **Ryo:** 0

 **Special Abilities**

 **Sharingan Lv.1 (1%EXP)**

 **The user can see Chakra** **and is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements as well as photographic memory t** **he user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see and there is multiple levels for a Sharingan Eye to posses The higher the level the higher level Jutsu the user can copy.**

 **Jutsu**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu Lv. 1 (Cost: 50 CP)**

 **The user creates a shadow clone that unlike the regular clone can take hits more hits costs more chakra what is also special about this Jutsu is that when you dispell it you gain the clones memories great for chakra control and elemental training.**

 **Kawarimi No Justu Lv.6 (38%EXP)**

 **With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful.**

 **Henge No Jutsu Lv MAX**

 **It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons.**

 **Tree Climbling Lv. MAX**

 **The user when adding chakra to their feet can walk or run up trees defying gravity**

 **Water Walking Lv. 6 (57%EXP)**

 **The user when adding chakra to their feet can walk or run on water**

Naruto read over his stats for the eighth time now an realized that he had all he needed to become a Genin and ultimately leave, but first training was required and he needed a very private place to do Said training

For the longest time he had just been using the trees in the courtyard for training and even though it was a beautiful spot t was too likely for someone to spot him

Now knowing he has the demon sealed inside of him Naruto knew that the counsel would be after his head if they discovered that he got any stronger

Hence being secretive so as soon as he became a Genin he could move out as soon as he could get into the academy he was as good as free, he could take the exam and he would be free of this hell hole

As Naruto snuck out of his window to go find someplace to train he thought back on Kakashi and Itachi they might be able to train him but the risk of them telling the Hokage was to great so for now they would just be prank targets

The forest of death ahead Naruto realized that there would be no place more private than here so two hours into his search he found the perfect spot

A waterfall lead into a river and a large area of flat ground on both sides of the river Naruto memorized the area because this place would be like a second home for him from now on

As Naruto started his fitness training a Ping alerted him to the floating blue screen in front of him

Due to running your VIT stat increases 1 point

Naruto silently celebrated as he kept up on his running gaining two more points in VIT after his efforts

Suddenly realizing that he had no weights to help with his strength and remembering that he had bet Kakashi and Itachi 500 yen and he hadn't yet collected his bet he made his way back home

Namikaze Compound

Naruto who had finally made his was home and had collected his bounty from Kakashi and Itachi made his way to his fathers library knowing that he was doing Hokage stuff

"I have money for training supplies but I don't have anything for my shadow clones to work on other than Kawarmi and Henge"

Naruto said to himself as he looked at the books lining the shelf

As he filtered through he content on the shelf he picked out three scrolls; Chakra Controll Exersises Advanced, Fuinjutsu Beginners and Elemental Chakra For Dummies"

Naruto presses the 'Yes' option which always shows up when attempting to learn a scroll and sifted through the knowledge he took all the other Fuinjutsu books on the shelf and put them in his bag not like anyone else would be needing them and realized that he could maybe use seals to help with his training

As the realization hit him he smiled the only thing he needed now was chakra paper so he could learn what element his chakra was

Naruto left his home and walked into the village keen on finding a store that selled chakra paper as he found one he put on a Henge and walked in

His Henge was of a brown haired and hazel eyed young man no defining features about him making it all the easier to forget about him

As Naruto picked out his prize or Chakra paper he saw the owner send a curious glance at him as he payed for it and walked out

Naruto made his way to his training ground he decided to start by releasing his clones to practice on Fuinjutsu even though he didn't have any ink or paper Fuinjutsu could be practiced with sticks and ground

As the clones worked their asses off Naruto decided to see what kind of Chakra type he was so he could get started on his elemental training

He remembered what was to happen to the paper for each of the elements; Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash. Wind: the paper will split in two. Lightning: the paper will wrinkle. Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. Water: the paper will become wet/damp.

Naruto focused and put a small amount of chakra into the paper and it suddenly cut into four different pieces a sign of a wind affinity

The first strip of paper ignited and turned into ash a sign of a fire affinity

The second strip of paper started to wrinkle a sign of a lightning affinity

The third strip of paper turned into dirt and crumbled away a sign of an Earth affinity

The fourth and final strip of paper suddenly became wet a sign of a Water affinity

Realizing what this meant Naruto just smiled he had a natural affinity for all five elements of nature that just goes to show how fucking awesome he is

At the end of the day he had moved onto intermediate Fuinjutsu having thirty clones working on it could do that and having leveled up his **Shadow Clone Jutsu** to seven it only cost him 20 CP to make one clone making it able for him to make 95 clones

After attaching a weight seal to his body as well as a detector seal making the seal automatically adjust for him so he doesn't have to think about it, he would just disable the seal once every week to get used to his new strength

On his way home and checking over his stats as he walked he realized that his Sharingan now was at 33%EXP meaning that it was slowly upgrading it all day he must've had it enabled without realizing welp all the better for him and his training

After seeing his parents and saying hi, they didn't reply it seems that they forgot what had happened yesterday all the better for Naruto it meant that the wouldn't bother him and Kami forsake attempting to 'connect' with him

Feeing queasy about those thoughts Naruto knew the only reason he flipped out the other day was because he was at a low point he couldn't control his emotions he felt weak just thinking about it and he didn't like feeling weak

He promised himself to never slip up like that again as it was unnecessary his parents would never love him this was already common knowledge for him for all he could do was forget, forget about the bad things in his life and focus on the good ones the goals he had set for himself the goal of escaping.

As he drifted off to sleep his thoughts dwelled upon his first birthday it wouldn't be a shocker if their wouldn't be one at all because he doubted his parents would care

All his birthday would be is a marking of age the older he got the more people would question him so the younger he got out was the better

Tomorrow would be the day he focused on his advanced Chakra control exersises, Intermediate Fuinjutsu, and getting some elemental Jutsu from his fathers library so he could practice

Those were his last thoughts as he finally fell asleep knowing that in the coming days he would just keep getting stronger and stronger

 **That's the end of this chapter a little short but hey still got a lot done next chapter I will write in a time skip to his birthday and write something there, something depressing but at least something so review comment and enjoy**


	5. Grind Time Part 2

**Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter for you and this one won't be depressing I promise. Enjoy!**

Naruto woke up and walked straight into the bathroom after some struggles he made his way to the sink and splashed cold water on his face he needed to get started on training there was no age limit to enter the academy so as soon as the next semester started he would apply, It was the students decision not the parents

As he made his way to his fathers library that seemed to be always empty he thought back on him attempting elemental Jutsu and it turned out less then good

His small body couldn't do Jutsu without him having perfect efficiency using said Jutsu so he needed a way to refine each of his elements Justus and after finding a scroll labeled Elemental Chakra Control Exercises he left to his training spot in the forest of death

Activating his Henge Naruto walked through Konoha the village seemed almost peaceful everyone was all smiles

Naruto continued on his way to the forest of death after observing a terrifying snake obsessed teenager he made with way to his training ground

Naruto made 95 clones that was his max for now and it completely drained him fortunately his Chakra regained at ridiculous proportions so after absorbing the scrolls on elemental Jutsu and finding out the leaf exercised for each element he put his clones to work splitting, burning, soaking, crumbling and crackling leafs to refine his elemental control

Naruto himself started to work on his body not too much of course he didn't want to stunt his growth

After taking a lunch break and hunting down his meal he was back to work doing his workout regimen this would be the process for the next couple of months

 **Three Months Later**

Naruto has just finished cutting, burning, soaking and destroying a rock with purely his elemental chakra rock didn't burn from electricity so all Naruto could do is electrocute wood and he ended up burning trees with chakra alone

His entire time training he had gained three levels and had increased his stats a lot between reading for his intelligence and wisdom and his fitness regiment for strength vitality and dexterity he could proudly say that he was a high Genin level ninja and in two months he would apply to the academy under a Henge of course his Henge somehow fooled everyone

 **Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Title:** Human Sacrifice

 **Level:** 13

 **Affiliation:** Konoha

 **HP:** 1700/1700

 **CP:** 2200/2200

 **STR:** 37

 **VIT:** 51

 **DEX:** 35

 **INT:** 62

 **WIS:** 62

 **LUCK:** 105

 **Status: Uzumaki** (100 HP 100 CP per-Level), **Brainy Boy** (10 INT 10 WIS), **Buff Baby** (10 STR), **Kamis Blessing** (100 Luck), **Hard Worker** (5 Points To All Stats) **, Stamina Freak** (30 VIT)

 **Uzumaki Naruto known as the child sacrifice or Jijinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. His future is for him to uncover.**

 **Points:** 0

 **Special Ability Tokens:** 0

 **Ryo:** 0

 **Elemental Affinities**

 **Wind, Fire, Lightning, Earth and Water**

 **Special Abilities**

 **Sharingan Lv.2 (EXP44%)**

 **The user can see Chakra** **and is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements as well as photographic memory t** **he user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see and there is multiple levels for a Sharingan Eye to posses The higher the level the higher level Jutsu the user can copy.**

 **Jutsu**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu Lv. MAX (Cost: 5 CP)**

 **The user creates a shadow clone that unlike the regular clone can take hits more hits costs more chakra what is also special about this Jutsu is that when you dispell it you gain the clones memories great for chakra control and elemental Jutsu**

 **Kawarimi No Justu Lv. MAX**

 **With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful.**

 **Henge No Jutsu Lv. MAX**

 **It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons.**

 **Chakra Control Exercises**

 **Tree Climbling Lv. MAX**

 **The user when adding chakra to their feet can walk or run up trees defying gravity**

 **Water Walking Lv. MAX**

 **The user when adding chakra to their feet can walk or run on water**

 **Elemental Chakra Control Exercises**

 **Leaf/Rock Cutting Lv. MAX**

 **The user cuts a common leaf with only using wind Chakra**

 **Leaf/Wood Crumpling/Burning Lv. MAX**

 **The user crumples a common leaf only using lightning Chakra**

 **Leaf/Rock Burning Lv. MAX**

 **The user burns a common leaf only using fire Chakra**

 **Leaf/Rock Soaking Lv. MAX**

 **The user slams a common leaf only using water Chakra**

 **Leaf/Rock Crumbling Lv. MAX**

 **The user crumbles a common leaf using only earth Chakra**

Now that Naruto had more Chakra and it cost less for Shadow Clones to be made he could create 440 clones before being exausted and that speeded up his training

Out of the the 100 levels on his weight seal he was now on level 3 which to a baby should be impossible

His Fuinjutsu reaches new heights and it seemed so easy to learn both his parents were seal masters after all he was level 5 of the possible 10 for seal mastery

'Now that I have good control over my elemental chakra I should be able to perform elemental Jutsu' Naruto thought excited that after his hard work he would finally be able to do some cool Jutsu

'Seriously it took three months just to level up three times that's absolutely ridiculous' He thought

'It's probobly because I haven't been getting and quests' Naruto thought dissapointed his body may be stronger but his level barely grew

'I guess I can't just be the best in only three months of training' Naruto reasoned with himself as he made his way home

Tomorrow was his birthday he didn't expect a lot from it becuase even after him yelling at his parents nothing changed, his room was still crappy his parents never fed him his was just lonely.

'Stop it with the depressing thoughts' he said to himself it's just a Birthday after all why would it be so important

The only thing that changed from him yelling at his parents were Itachi and Kakashi constantly pitying him it got to the point where he couldn't be amused by pranking them anymore so he just ignored them

As he arrived home and hopped into his torn down bed his parents not even bothering to try and get him a crib like his other siblings but he wasn't one to complain this was just a place to stay

He had tried to live in the forest multiple times but somehow his parents would know that he left he had no idea how because they seemed to never notice him but when he left they would start bitching about their baby being gone and he was always brought back

As he finally drifted off to sleep his mind went to planning his day tomorrow he needed new Jutsu actual elemental Jutsu that he would be able to kill people with it would not do good to go out on his first mission and die

He had no capabilities with weapons the reason for that is because he had no way to get Kunai or Shuriken sure he could pick some up off a dead body but people seemed to be smarter then he gave them credit for the Chunnin exams were a great time to get weapons but they were hosted in Kumo his year leaving him empty for weapons

The reason he hadn't bought any is because he was saving up for an actual weapon a Katana or something similar but Chakra metal just happened to be ridiculously expensive so all he could do was make reinforced shadow clones Henge them and send them to work

 **The Next Morning**

"Gah?" said Natsuki Naruto's younger sister and one of the fabled 'Legendary Triplets' as everyone in Konoha was calling them now

"How's my little girl?" asked Kushina scratching Natsukis chin as she played with her

"Alright I'm off to the Brothel" said Naruto walking to Minato's library in search of Jutsu

"Have a good time" Kushina replied not paying attention to what he was saying

Naruto just chuckled and entered the library the least he could get out of his parents ignoring him was some amusement

As Naruto searched through some scrolls for some low level Ninjutsu he ended up finding ten scrolls that interested him

Including;

 **Mizu No Yaiba (Water Sword) Lv. 1**

 **Rank: D-A Cost: 50CP per minute**

 **Suiton: Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu Lv.1 (Water Release: Water Shuriken Technique) Rank: D Cost: 5 per Shuriken**

 **Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) Lv. 1 Rank: D Cost: 100CP**

 **Doton: Rikujou Douyou no jutsu (Earth Release: Ground Shaking Technique) Lv. 1 Rank: D**

Cost: 150

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) Lv. 1 Rank: C Cost: 200

Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique) Lv. 1 Rank: C

Cost: 300

Rakurai no Jutsu (Lightning Bolt Technique) Lv. 1 Rank: D

Cost: 100

Raiton: Raikou Shunshin (Lightning Release: Lightning Instantaneous) Lv. 1 Rank: C

Cost: 300

Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)Rank: C Cost: 250

Fuuton: Furyuu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon)Rank: C Cost: 500

Would you like to learn

[YES] [NO]

Naruto presses the Yes option as he quickly ran outside and Henged so he could run to the training ground without gaining much attention 

After arriving at his training ground he quickly made his clones to start working on his Fuinjutsu and the next level of Chakra control which happened to be waterfall walking 

At the same time the clones worked on his elemental Jutsu he wouldn't need to work on elemental control until he started learning elemental Rank B and above Jutsu

Watching his clones work on his Jutsu brought a smile to his face after all he was only getting stronger there was no way they couldn't pass him if he kept working this hard 

Naruto then started his new and improved training schedule which made him fight against his clones and work on his Taijutsu 

His hand to hand fighting technique was called **Dragons Might** and it involved heavy hits to vital points almost like the Huuga going for Chakra points

With his Sharingan and a small Genjutsu covering his eyes from the world it made it easy to kill with his Taijutsu because the human body had so many weak points 

At the end of the day his techniques had been worked on and he had gotten much stronger 

Naruto had arrived home and sat in bed he was officially one year old and the progress he made for his age was ridiculous impossible even 

It was all thanks to his Gamer ability

Soon he would attended the academy and he would graduate you are allowed to attempted an exam the second you arrive at school at that is what he was going to do 

He would have to do some shifty stuff maybe put a genjustsu on his academy papers so when the Hokage signed his paper allowing him to be a Genin he wouldn't realized that his one year old son was already in the academy 

"All in due time" Naruto muttered to himself as he drifted off to sleep thinking about how much his life would change in the coming years 

**And that's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed and again I'm sorry about poor grammar but I am using a phone so I have an excuse. Until next time this is StaightUpGang reporting out**


	6. Acadamy

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter hope you enjoy this one because Naruto finally becomes a Ninja**

 **Time Skip Two Months**

The sky was blue the birds were chirping it seemed like a perfect day and for one Uzumaki Naruto it was

"Alright I studied and worked my ass off for this so I better graduate" Naruto said to himself as he looked over his stats

 **Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Title:** Human Sacrifice

 **Level:** 14

 **Affiliation:** Konoha

 **HP:** 1800/1800

 **CP:** 2300/2300

 **STR:** 41

 **VIT:** 53

 **DEX:** 39

 **INT:** 69

 **WIS:** 69

 **LUCK:** 105

 **Status: Uzumaki** (100 HP 100 CP per-Level), **Brainy Boy** (10 INT 10 WIS), **Buff Baby** (10 STR), **Kamis Blessing** (100 Luck), **Hard Worker** (5 Points To All Stats) **, Stamina Freak** (30 VIT)

 **Uzumaki Naruto known as the child sacrifice or Jijinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. His future is for him to uncover.**

 **Points:** 0

 **Special Ability Tokens:** 0

 **Ryo:** 1500

 **Elemental Affinities**

 **Wind, Fire, Lightning, Earth and Water**

 **Special Abilities**

 **Sharingan Lv.2 (EXP86%)**

 **The user can see Chakra** **and is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements as well as photographic memory t** **he user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see and there is multiple levels for a Sharingan Eye to posses The higher the level the higher level Jutsu the user can copy.**

 **Jutsu**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu Lv. MAX (Cost: 5 CP)**

 **The user creates a shadow clone that unlike the regular clone can take hits more hits costs more chakra what is also special about this Jutsu is that when you dispell it you gain the clones memories great for chakra control and elemental Jutsu**

 **Kawarimi No Justu Lv. MAX Cost: 10CP**

 **With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful.**

 **Henge No Jutsu Lv. MAX Cost: 10CP per minute**

 **It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons.**

 **Mizu No Yaiba (Water Sword) Lv. 7**

 **Rank: D-A Cost: 15CP per minute**

 **Suiton: Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu Lv.7 (Water Release: Water Shuriken Technique) Rank: D Cost: 2CP per Shuriken**

 **Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) Lv. 8 Rank: D Cost: 25CP**

 **Doton: Rikujou Douyou no jutsu (Earth Release: Ground Shaking Technique) Lv. 6 Rank: D** Cost: 50CP **

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Lv. MAX Rank: C Cost: 10CP

Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique) Lv. MAX Rank: C Cost: 15CP

Rakurai no Jutsu (Lightning Bolt Technique) Lv. MAX Rank: D Cost: 5CP

Raiton: Raikou Shunshin (Lightning Release: Lightning Instantaneous)

Lv. MAX Rank: C 

Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)Lv. MAX Rank: C 

Cost: 10CP

**

 **Fuuton: Furyuu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon)Lv. MAX** Rank: C 

Cost: 50CP

 **Kunai/Shuriken Throwing Lv. MAX**

 **Chakra Control Exercises**

 **Tree Climbling Lv. MAX Cost: 5CP per minute**

 **The user when adding chakra to their feet can walk or run up trees defying gravity**

 **Water Walking Lv. MAX Cost: 5CP per minute**

 **The user when adding chakra to their feet can walk or run on water**

 **Waterfall Walking Lv. MAX Cost: 15CP per minute**

 **The user when adding chakra to their feet can walk or run on a moving waterfall**

 **Elemental Chakra Control Exercises**

 **Leaf/Rock Cutting Lv. MAX**

 **The user cuts a common leaf with only using wind Chakra**

 **Leaf/Wood Crumpling/Burning Lv. MAX**

 **The user crumples a common leaf only using lightning Chakra**

 **Leaf/Rock Burning Lv. MAX**

 **The user burns a common leaf only using fire Chakra**

 **Leaf/Rock Soaking Lv. MAX**

 **The user slams a common leaf only using water Chakra**

 **Leaf/Rock Crumbling Lv. MAX**

 **The user crumbles a common leaf using only earth Chakra**

 **Fuinjutsu Lv. 7/10**

 **Taijutsu: Dragons Might Lv. MAX**

"Henge no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he transformed into a ten year old boy

As Naruto walked towards the academy he could only wonder if this would actually work I mean the teachers are ninja it would be pretty damn easy to notice him

He finally arrived at the front gates just in time to see all of the parents kissing their children and telling them good luck in becoming a Ninja

The students were full of empty faces nobody here would become anybody except him of course

That same snake lady from the forest of death was here though as well as a girl with aggressive red eyes the two seemed to be good friends

Naruto shook his head that's not why he was here! He was here to become a ninja not make friends

He made his way to his new 'sensai' that would grant him his ways to become a ninja

As the man started calling out names he waited until he finally heared

"Naru Shinigami" that was his code name for now and it sounded pretty badass

"Here" Naruto said confidently as the teacher read what it said beneath his name

"It says here that you would like to take the graduation exam as your first day of being a ninja" the man said

"That is correct my parents are ninja and they have been training me" Replied Naruto his face showing no emotion

"Very well follow the senior group they will be having their graduation exams today" Said the man pointing to the group that contained the snake teenager and the red eyed one

Naruto just walked over without a care in the world thinking of how easy it was to fool everyone

As he followed the students into the examination room a different teacher started calling out names for Kunai throwing he just tuned out the names until his was called

"Naru Shinigami" the teacher called out in confusion she didn't have a student named that

"Right here" said the brown haired boy with a raised hand he stuck with his brown hair but everything else in his Henge was different

He had emerald eyes and a sharp face a strong jawline and a six pack that for a ten year old should be impossible

"Ah Yes Kunai And Shuriken throwing you are up" Said the teacher after getting over the shock of the surprising look of the student

Naruto just walked up picked up ten Skuriken in his right hand and threw it all of the hitting vital points giving him a perfect score

He moved onto the other dummy and grabbed five Kunai in each hand and threw them at the same time all hitting vital points

The students looked at him in shock and the sensai just wrote his perfect score and muttered something about 'Uchiha Itachi'

"Next we have the written exam so do your best" Said the teacher as she handed out a sheets full of questions

Due to all his Fuinjutsu training Naruto boasted through the exam the questions were way too basic and he definitely overprepared

Naruto just handed in his complete paper with a smirk on his face as he sat down and pulled out his Fuinjustsu book and waited for the others to finish

One hour and fifty minutes later they started on the Ninjutsu part of the exam

Naruto's name was called out again so he walked up to the front of the classroom and performed a perfect Kawarmi and Henge and as he was called to do the Bunshin he questioned something

"Is it Alright if I use a different type of Bunshin?" He asked in hope

"Yes that would be fine" the sensai said curious as to why the kid wouldn't just do a normal clone

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto said as the teacher looked at him in shock fifty Naruto's had appeared and they all had shit eating grins on their faces

"You pass!" The teacher said finally getting over seeing so many shadow clones and handed him his headband

"Thank you" said Naruto as he walked out wearing his headband as the exams finished up he decided that he was tired of waiting the only thing that could go wrong now is if the Hokage noticed the Genjtusu he put on his ID card

He made a reinforced Shadow Clone that would last a month and cost all his Chakra it would give him a serious headache when it dispelled but hey it was worth it

Naruto then made his way to the mission assignment building and asked for twenty missions

The Chunnin who was assigning missions just shrugged and handed him the missions it was less work for others after all what was his loss

Naruto just made one hundred shadow clones and told them that five each would do one mission

That's when the notifications started popping up

Quest notifications.

The level Up would be read today you could trust that much

In one hour Naruto had finished all the missions and handed the signed scrolls back to the Chunnin

Said Chunnin just looked at him in shock but nonetheless he handed him his pay which was quite hefty due to the amount of missions he had just completed

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

Twenty missions had just level him up six times oh yeah he would be a godly ninja

 **And that's the end. I know it was a short chapter but I just wanted Naruto to graduate quick. BTW the only reason Naruto became a ninja was to move out and now that he has money coming in from missions he can do that. His clone will be 'Naru' and will be his other identity so to speak while Naruto will graduate again but as himself and not Naru. Naruto will be training the whole time and getting more and more OP and now that he has a steady way of leveling up his life became a whole lot easier anyways enjoy review and see you next time.**


	7. New Eyes And The Dance

**Hey guys I'm back once again for another chapter and a reminder Naruto may be super young but he will be godlike that's kind of the whole point of this story and Naruto will become sort of dark as time goes on**

* * *

Today was the triplets birthday and everyone in Konoha was ecstatic for this wondrous day the Legendary Triplets were celebrating their very first birthday and it was prime time to kiss the Hokage's ass who wouldn't attend? Only one child by the name of Naruto Namikaze locked inside of his room and wouldn't have the pleasure of attending and he couldn't be more happy

"I am so bored" Naruto grumbled to himself as he was walking around on the ceiling

"There's nothing to do inside my room I might as well go for a training session" he muttered as he jumped out of his window and activated his Sharingan which had finally matured to the third stage

Naruto was still very small being only a baby borderline a toddler so he had put on a long lasting Henge this was possible for him because his transformations were solid and now that the Jutsu used next to none Chakra he could exploit the ability

His Henge was identical to Naru Shinigami his 'second skin' so to speak after all a Genin could do a whole lot more than a baby, a smart baby but a baby nonetheless

As Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop he could see crowds of people headed towards the Namikaze compound was nobody worried about the villages security?

Even the entire Uchiha Clan was making its way and that left the entire compound defenseless it seemed a little careless almost like he was meant to go there speaking of

 **Quest**

 **Discover How You Can Further Upgrade The Sharingan**

 **Rewards Success**

 **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**

 **10,000XP**

 **Rewards Failure**

 **None**

Now Naruto was a sane person but he had been trying to upgrade the Sharingan for the past two months upon obtaining the three tomoe Sharingan he had been 'experimenting' so to speak and to finally have the answers was too good an option to pass up

So he changed his course for the Uchiha compound and as he jumped over the fence separating the compound from the rest of Konoha his eyes suddenly snapped towards a wall that didn't seem very special

'There must be something behind this wall if my eyes think it's so important' Naruto thought as he looked at the wall in curiosity

Suddenly Naruto's eyes started spinning and a staircase appeared where a wall used to be

"Nowhere to go except down" Naruto said to himself as he walked down the staircase and into a long hallway that lead into a large room there was nothing inside of the room but a flat stone that had writing engraved into it

Naruto decided a quick read would satisfy his curiosity

 _Only one who goes through deep regret or loss may acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan the only way to get these eyes is to kill someone dear to you. A brother, Mother even a best friend would do but hear my warning those who activate the Mangekyo upon excessive use will go completely blind my son told me to write these instructions return upon unlocking these eyes and learn my name kfopkewc kpwoekfwpe poefkwpofe..._

Up until that point it just looked like gibberish to Naruto so he shrugged and got the hell out

Naruto approached his home much too deep in thought to train at this point he would have to kill someone close to him

Naruto wasn't bothered by this fact in some weird way it made sense to him and he hated his parents so why not

'Wait. It said someone close to me, I have no one close to me' Naruto thought to himself in anger he had no way of gaining those eyes

'Through deep regret or loss...' Naruto thought maybe he didn't have to kill someone but he could kill something

"This better work" Naruto said as he rushed through his window

He then picked up a loose floorboard that was under his bead and pulled out the only possession that anyone had given him

It was his frog wallet he was pretty sure Jiraya had given it to him while he wasn't a demon yet, Or more likely he dropped it on his bed somehow either way it was valuable to him

"All for the sake of power" Naruto said as he muttered a low rank fire jutsu and watched his only possession burn away

Warm liquid flowed down Naruto's face without his permission and he had no idea it was just a wallet he wasn't even sure that this would work why would he cry about this

Then he realized it wasn't tears of sadness his eyes were adjusting to the power

The pain hit and Naruto cringed as he shut his eyes it wasn't tears it was blood that was flowing down his face

Naruto smiled the pain was still there but his resolve was twelve times as strong as the pain he smiled for progress and all the possible futures open thanks to the eyes he now possessed the only problem that the eyes caused was the blindness he needed a permanent fix for that and quick

So he hopped back out the window and ran back to the Uchiha Compound he came back to a staircase already open, he was sure that he closed it

Naruto was alert someone was inside there, He Henged into a fly and made his way down the stairs

He saw someone standing in front of the tablet who wasn't moving a muscle

Naruto couldn't see this persons face but they weren't moving and the blindness wasn't going to stop itself

He flew up higher and latched onto the ceiling as he continued reading the tablet this time with the Mangekyo Sharingan active

 _my name is Hagomoro Otsutsuki, also known as the sage of six paths the reason these eyes must be kept a secret is because of my mother Hamura Otsutsuki but let me start at the beginning, This was the time before Chakra and yet man still fought the lands were in war but there was one place known as a save haven to all the Tree Of God this tree was praised as a god and its roots were holy ground that was not meant to be tainted by man. One day a fruit was bore from this tree it was said to only bloom once in a millennium and is legend to give the one who feasts on it godly powers but it was never meant to be eaten it was a sacred tree that should not be tampered with, My mother Kaguya Otsutsuki a princess in the land of man sought a way to end the war and that fruit was the way she decided was best so she ate the fruit and was rewarded with godly powers and killed the entire apposing army alone. After she had gained these powers she ruled with an iron fist and used a Jutsu known as the Infinite Moon Tsukuyomi_ _. She then brought me into the world but disaster had suddenly struck the Tree Of God was angered that a mortal had taken a fraction of its power and it wanted that same power returned to it. I had fought the Ten Tails and sealed it inside of me there was no way to kill a beast that had the title of God so I split it's Chakra into nine different beings or the Nine Tailed Beasts and with the remaining power I had remaining I gave everyone in the world Chakra so they would have the ability to use Ninshu. That is my story and the Mangekyo Sharingan is the only way to use the same Jutsu that my mother used to steal every mans free will. If the Tree Of God is reborn through the use of Infinite Moon Tsukuyomi and a fruit is once again bore from its leaves the world could very well end. However I believe that this Jutsu will never be used because the user would immediately go blind due to overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan. There is only one way the Mangekyo can be upgraded once more to prevent the blindness and that is to kill someone who already possesses the Mangekyo and take their eyes. The only way this is possible is if you already posses the Mangekyo and you kill another with the same eyes as you. I write this because I believe in my descendants I don't think anyone I am related to could murder a blood relative for their own power I write this in hopes of future people not making the mistake my mother did, Ultimate power may seem great but it's lonely at the top take it from me sincerely Hagomoro Otsutsuki_

'That was a well crafted paragraph' Naruto complimented in his mind 'Great times infinite gramps must be some kind of stupid if the thinks that nobody would kill relatives for power, I mean I would and I'm perfectly sane. Right?'

Naruto decided to give the man who was standing still more precisely he wanted a better look in his eyes if he had the Mangekyo he was going to die simple as pie

He just chuckled in his mind at the rhyme as he gazed into his targets eyes and for a fly he had the cheekiest smile in the world

In front of Naruto stood Fugatu Uchiha it was common knowledge that he was clan head and it was rumored that he was setting up a coup d'etat so the Uchiha clan could rise in power inside the ninja world he also just newly discovered by our blonde hero had the Mangekyo Sharingan and Naruto was willing to bet that he didn't take the loophole in gaining his Mangekyo meaning that he had killed someone close to him.

'It's not like the world will miss him I mean he's just standing here alone and defenseless it's like he wants me to kill him' Naruto thought to himself it would help the village if he killed this man even though Naruto was against helping his dad he knew that he wouldn't go to hell for killing Fugatu Uchiha

"Tonight is the night" Fugatu said to himself as he continued "All they need is the signal"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock they were going to over-through the village tonight

'I guess they won't get the signal then' Naruto thought as he flew above Fugatu Henged back into Naru Shinigami and stabbed a Kunai in the back of Fugatu's head

Fugatu died an instant painless death but it was high time to defile the corpse

"Yucky" Naruto said as he pulled out Fugatu's eyes and blood splattered all over the ground

"This is going to hurt like a bitch" Naruto said as he painstakingly grabbed a hold on his own eyes and pulled them out as he cried in pain

Gamer's body quickly activated and the pain started to fade as Naruto implanted Fugatu's eyes inside of his eye-sockets

They fit like a glove and through the power of the Nine Tails Chakra the eyes were quickly implemented into Naruto's Physique

Naruto opened his eyes and in the place of his normal blue orbs was a red eye containing a spinning Shuriken that had four blades angled slightly left

He smiled like a madman and sealed away his old eyes he might need them in the future, He made his way home Sharingan activated and a whole world of possibilities in his grasp

He arrived home and heard a large amount of cheers and screams with his enhanced hearing thanks to the Nine Tales he just shrugged Naru had gotten a invitation and his 'Friends' expected him to be there (I mean Naru's friends)

Before he could do anything his quest menu popped up

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Success!**

 **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**

 **10,000XP**

 **Level Up!**

Naruto smiled and then frowned only one level? This just keeps getting harder

He suddenly realized that this brought him up to level 35 giving him another Special Ability point and that made five

"Rinnegan it is" Naruto as knowledge suddenly popped into his head on how to use the Jutsu for not only the Rinnegan but the EMS as well

'This is going to need some hardcore training 1000 Chakra for one Jutsu? Yeah I need to level that up' Naruto thought all would be tested out tomorrow but tonight he needed to be Naru Shinigami, Naruto Namikaze may never experience what it's like to be a normal human but Naru would and Naruto wanted to see what being normal really was like so he walked up to the gate and remembered he had his Sharingan active so he quickly cast a Genjutsu on his eyes and made his way inside

"Naru your finally here!" said a girl with black hair and intense crimson eyes wearing a dress

(I'm just going to refer Naruto as Naru for this part so I don't get confused)

"Yeah Kurenai I'm here and I gotta say I under dressed" said Naru who still had blood on his ninja wear

"Are you hurt?" asked Kurenai suddenly concerned for her friend and secret crush

"It's not my blood" said Naru darkly but with no quaver in his voice

"And just whose is i-" "Naru!" Kurenai was suddenly interrupted by someone wearing a dress who had purple hair that was worn up and had a strong resemblance to a pineapple

"I never thought I would see the day Anko would wear a dress" Naru muttered but was glad Anko had interrupted or he would have to come up with some excuses

"What do you mean don't I look hot?" Anko asked as she struck a sexy pose

"I was never doubting that I just thought it was below you to 'dress up'" Naru replied smoothly

"Well I can see that it's above you why are you still in your ninja gear this is a birthday not a mass murder" Anko replied after she got a good look at what Naru was wearing

"Ha ha, Everyone make fun of Naru because he decided that he didn't want to wear a dress" Naru said to himself in the third person

"I guess you should go change then I know for a fact that you always keep a change of clothes sealed on your person" Kurenai said smugly Naru was always over prepared

"Your actually right I have formal clothes and civilian clothes" replied Naru and even before another word was uttered he was making his way to the bathroom with a controlled amount of ease like he had been living here for his entire life, Which he had

Naru walked inside the bathroom and sighed he was pretty sure Kurenai had seen is Genjutsu she wouldn't of seen his Sharingan but she knew something was different he could tell from her change in demeanor, He threw on a formal outfit for gatherings like these and after making sure he had no blood on him he made his way back inside the courtyard of the Namikaze compound where almost every villager was ninja or not. Naru made his way to his Genin friends Naru was actually a Chuunin not from the exams but in the field for killing an A ranked nin without assistance. His shadow clone had killed an A rank nin it was funny just to think about

"There he is and blood free" said Kurenai squinting and now one hundred percent sure that Naru had some sort of Genjutsu on his eyes

Naru just smiled and then smirked he knew Kurenai had a huge crush on him and she was due for some teasing

"Kure-Chan would you like to dance" Naru asked smugly he felt nothing towards Kurenai or anyone for that matter but he wanted to know what being a normal person was like and Naru was just that a normal person

"S-sure" Kurenai stuttered out after getting over the suffix he used when addressing her

Naru grabbed her hand and lead her on the dance floor Kurenai had completely forgotten about the Genjutsu and that was just what Naru had wanted as she rested her head on his chest as Naru lead them after quickly learning how with his Sharingan copying the more experience dancers

Kurenai smiled this was the perfect time for her, perfect boy, perfect time only one thing was missing the perfect kiss as they kept dancing that's all she thought about the one thing that would make them more than friends and would stop Asuma from pursuing her

Naru smirked he knew what she wanted and he would give it to her Naru wanted to discover what 'love' was so that's what he would do

The duo kept swaying and unknown to Kurenai but Naru was very aware they were being watched by his parents

"They remind me of us" Naru heard his mother say and he narrowed his eyebrows in anger but quickly masked his emotion the only beings who could get an emotion out of him were his parents and that emotion was anger

"Me as well my love" Naru heard this time it came from his father and at his point he was shaking in anger they weren't allowed to feel emotions they ruined his life and acted as if nothing was wrong

"NARU" Kurenai yelled for the third time in concern and Naru's head suddenly snapped towards her

"You were shaking are you alright" she asked in concern

"Yeah I'm fine just nervous for this next part I guess" Naru replied smoothly the perfect cover

Kurenai nodded and then looked at him in confusion "What next par-" Then she was interrupted for the second time of the night as Naru kissed her on the lips he felt nothing but Kurenai was in paradise Naru ran his tongue on her bottom lip as if asking permission and Kurenai complied as she opened her mouth and Naru's tongue explored her mouth Kurenai started moaning they were still technically dancing but now they had an audience as the kiss stopped and Naru felt nothing but put on a smirk and Kurenai had a look on her face as if she were in complete bliss

With Naru's enhanced smell he was practically drowning in her arousal it was ridiculous 'Some Crush' Naru thought she was defiantly head over heels for him

Kushina and Minato just looked at the duo in shock they expected maybe a peck on the lips but that was a full blown make-out session

Naru just kept smirking as he left the dance floor and the building altogether and as he got outside he dropped the smirk and had a look of confusion on his face

"Overrated" he muttered as he crept around back and jumped into his room and Henged back into Naruto and sat on his bed

"Long Dag" he said and then thought towards his future

"But Tomorrow will be longer"

* * *

 **And that's another chapter its 4:47 and I'm done this was typed out on a laptop so it should be better grammatically or maybe I'm just an idiot. I want to remind you people that Naruto was born with Pre-existing knowledge so it's not just a baby making out with a twelve year old that would be pretty damn weird. I read in other stories where Naruto has a solid transformation but they don't exploit it I mean he could turn into a dragon if he knew what it looked like and he's solid so if white Zetsu can do people why can't he do animals? Sorry for the rant but anyways I hope you enjoyed**


	8. The Eyes Of God

**Hey guys I'm back again with another chapter and in this one Naruto starts training with the Rinnegan and the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and a Time Skip so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did he would literally be Jesus. Nuff said. Lets get onto the story**

* * *

"Why is the music so damn loud?" Naruto muttered he had just managed to fall asleep and somehow the party was still going on

Naruto sighed there was no way in hell he was going to be able to fall asleep with his enhanced hearing so he got up and walked over to his bedroom door and opened it

"Don't these people know that children need sleep" he said to himself after all there was ten kids here

Naruto fake walked over to his brothers and sisters he had nothing against his relatives and they were bonded by blood and they hadn't wronged him yet so why wouldn't he congratulate them?

As he was wandering his eyes that had a permanent Genjutsu over them so nobody would spot his Rinnegan had found a familiar Chakra signature with their Uzumaki blood they had larger than average Chakra signatures so it wasn't really all tat much of a challenge to spot them

Naruto approached his younger brother Nikko he finally spotted the other smaller Chakra signatures that were in the room

His eyes scanned over the guests; 'Hyuga, Aburame, Akimichi, another Hyuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Uchiha and two Inuzuka looks like their parents are here to kiss ass' Naruto thought to himself as he started moving towards his brother again

"Hey Nikko who are your friends" Naruto asked in a sweet voice as if he was an adult talking to a child

"Oniisan!" Nikko exclaimed excitedly and slowly got up and toddled over to his older brother to give him a hug

Naruto accepted the hug and then repeated his question

Nikko just smiled and pointed at the Hyuga duo the female was named Hinata while the older male was named Neji Nikko then pointed to the Aburame and said his name was Shino the process went on until Nikko had finished the introductions and just as he was done another Uchiha had walked into the room with an empty face but Naruto could see the happiness in his eyes

"Otouto I have some bad news" the man said directing the statement to Saskue

"What is it Oniisan?" Saskue asked confused

"This is not a public conversation" the man Naruto knew as Itachi said as he glanced at the clan members and had a moment of shock at looking at Naruto remembering what had happened the last time they had talked

Naruto finally realized what the conversation was about, Fugatu it all made sense it took long enough it had been roughly five hours since Naruto had killed him and taken his eyes

"Alright Oniisan I'll see you later Nikko" Saskue said as his older brother picked him up and they vanished in a flurry of leaves

'That kid is not going to be happy' Naruto thought to himself but he heard chuckling in his head (Coming from the Kyuuib)

"Anyways Nikko, Nanami and Natsuki I just wanted to say happy birthday but I should probably leave before either mom or dad spots me" Naruto said as he walked away from the conversation but looked back to see the blonde haired Yamanaka pull the female Hyuga and his two sisters into a huddle and he just cringed as he heard what the subject was about.

'How does a normal one year old know that?' Naruto thought to himself as he just continued on to his room to get some sleep his eyes still needed testing and that's what he would be doing first thing tomorrow

* * *

 **Next Morning**

We see Naru Shinigami Naruto's second skin rushing towards the forest of death his movements almost graceful as he ran along walls and jumped off rooftops and in record time he had made it to his destination training ground 44

"Finally I'm away from prying eyes" He muttered as he opened his help menu and read up on the Rinnegan and it's abilities

 **Help Menu**

 **The Rinnegan**

Possessing the Rinnegan grants the user a family of abilities collectively known as the Six Paths Technique: control over attractive and repulsive forces with the Deva Path; the ability to mechanize one's body with the Asura Path; soul extraction through the Human Path; the entirety of summons available to the Animal Path; chakra absorption through the Preta Path; and access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. These abilities can be distributed to the Six Paths of Pain — six bodies embedded with black receivers, which the user can control remotely. A seventh ability, the Outer Path, is said to allow the user to preside over life and death, granting the ability to revive the dead. The user is also able to summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, as well as manifest chakra chains to bind the tailed beasts (Info gathered from wiki/Rinnegan)

"Okay so the Rinnegan lets me have Magnetic control with the Deva Path, The Asura path pretty much gives me more limbs, The Human path looks awesome I can read people's minds with it, The Animal Path pretty much gives me access to every summoning contract which is a blessing, The Preta Path lets me absorb someone's chakra and use it against them which is ridiculous, And the sixth path; The Naraka Path lets me summon the king of hell to interrogate someone or heal something that's a serious plus. Looks like I can stretch the paths through six people but that's not going to happen, Seventh ability? The Outer Path... Lets me revive the dead! Holy Shit that's overpowered and control the demonic statue of the Outer Path? What the hell is that? I also can use some Chakra chains to bind tailed beasts. Thank Kami for these eyes. They are truly The Eyes Of God" Naruto said to himself still in shock about how amazing these eyes were

"Lets move onto the Mangekyo Sharingan" He said to himself after getting over the awesome abilities of the Rinnegan

 **Help Menu**

 **The Mangekyo Sharingan**

The Mangekyo Sharingan gives the wielder access to special Jutsu them being; **Kamui** : The Jutsu performs a unique and specialized form of space-time ninjutsu It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility, **Amaterasu** : Amaterasu produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision these flamed cannot be put out by anyone accept the user and they burn for seven days and seven nights, **Tsukuyomi** : The only way this Genjutsu will break is if someone donates the target Chakra this Jutsu traps the target into a world of the users choosing the wielder is 'Kami' in this world and can do anything they want, **Susanoo** : Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the user's chakra which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes.

"Holy Fuck. My life just keeps getting better and better" Naruto said to himself and then smiled

"Lets try one of these out" He exclaimed

Naruto started hopping from tree to tree with an insane smile on his face as he spotted a Gigantic Centipede not yet aware of Naruto being there

 **"Amaterasu"** Naruto said as his eyes started spinning and changed into the form of a supreme Radioactive symbol (Search 'Supreme Radioactive Sharingan' it should be the second image) black flames shot from his eyes and latched onto the Centipede

The beast started wailing in pain but the sounds soon ended as the pain became too much for it and it died

"That was gruesome" He muttered in shock after looking at the skid mark that used to be alive

"I love it" he finished with a smile on his face

"Lets try one with the Rinnegan" Naruto said to himself and looked at a lone tree

 **"Deva Path: Basho Ten'in"** He said as suddenly the tree was uprooted as started flying towards him

"OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he got whacked in the face by the tree

"So momentum is a thing" he said to himself as he tried to pull the tree of him but nothing seemed to work

 **"Deva Path: Shinra Tensei"** Naruto muttered as suddenly the tree was absolutely shredded by the power of the Jutsu

Naruto stood up happy the tree was finally off him and suddenly said **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** And ten clones appeared five with the Rinnegan and the other five with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan

"Okay guys the reason there are so few of you is because these Jutsu cost so much Chakra so get to it while I get started on my physical training

"Yes Boss!" the clones exclaimed all simultaneously as they started working on the powers of both of the Dojutsu the only thing they weren't working on was bringing people to life, too much Chakra and too little time.

 **Time Skip: Naruto's Third Birthday**

"And one more try" Naruto said he finally had enough Chakra to bring someone back to life and the know how the problem was making the Kage Bunshin suitable hosts for the people he brings back to life

He looked at his newly made shadow clone and said the words **'Rinne Rebirth Jutsu"** and the clone suddenly started to change form

Naruto was in his 'Naru' state as he didn't want to make the person he was reviving get summoned by someone else with the Rinnegan forcing the summoned person to tell them all about what Naruto was up to, Naru was a meat shield so to speak

Naruto just looked at the newly formed clone and smiled he had finally gotten it

"Hello Shodai" 'Naru' said to the first Hokage satisfied he had finally gotten the Jutsu right

"Where am I?" Hashirama said looking around until his eyes landed on the fourteen year old boy standing right in front of him wearing a leaf shinobi headband and a Jonin vest who had very peculiar purple eyes that seemed to have ripple lines in them

"A place far away from anyone or anything for that matter" the boy said mystically after all they were in his Kamui dimension Naruto had mastered it long ago and had learned that time was ten times slower in his dimension than in the real word all the better for training

"Who are you?" Hashirama said confused beyond belief at this point just what the hell was going on?

"My name is Naru Shinigami" the boy answered

"Why am I here?" The first asked confused he was sure he had died what would someone need of him

"To train me" Naru replied

"Train you in what?" Hashirama asked training was hardly enough reason to bring someone back to life

"Mokuton" the boy replied and Hashirama looked at him in shock

"How do you have that Kekkai Genkai?" asked Hashirama he was sure that Mokuton was exclusive to him

"I'm not the only one alive today that possesses the Mokuton bloodline and as to why I have it my eyes are the reason" replied Naru (In my story the Rinnegan gives access to all the Kekkai Genkai)

"Your eyes?" asked the Shodai

"The Rinnegan" answered Naru

"The Rinnegan?" asked a confused Hasirama

"My god you are hopeless" said Naru after sighing all he wanted was training "Just show me some Mokuton Jutsu and explain how to use it that's really all I need you for"

"Jeez no need to get so mad" replied the elder Hokage normally no one would just teach someone a personal Jutsu but with Hashirama being summoned with the Rinnegan he was under Naruto's controll

 **One Training Session And Seventy-Three More Angering Situations Later**

"I always thought that the first would maybe be at least a slight bit intelligent but he's just as stupid as Jiraya" Naruto under the guise of Naru made his was trough the village and into Naru's apartment created a shadow clone and made his way home Henged as a random citizen it wouldn't look well if there were two Naru's running around so he just took his time and make his way to the Namikaze compound, As he walked he realized it was his birthday today and ever since he had gained the Rinnegan he had grown much, much stronger

 **Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Title:** Human Sacrifice

 **Level:** 51

 **Affiliation:** Konoha

 **HP:** 5,500/5,500

 **CP:** 6000/6000

 **STR:** 81

 **VIT:** 87

 **DEX:** 84

 **INT:** 103

 **WIS:** 103

 **LUCK:** 105

 **Status: Uzumaki** (100 HP 100 CP per-Level), **Brainy Boy** (10 INT 10 WIS), **Buff Boy** (10 STR), **Kami's Blessing** (100 Luck), **Hard Worker** (5 Points To All Stats) **, Stamina Freak** (30 VIT)

 **Uzumaki Naruto known as the child sacrifice or Jijinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. His future is for him to uncover.**

 **Points:** 80

 **Special Ability Tokens:** 3

 **Ryo:** 50,000,000

 **Elemental Affinities**

 **Wind, Fire, Lightning, Earth, Water, Yin, Yang**

The most surprising thing that Naruto had learned to use was the **Creation Of All** Thingsit meant that he could effectively make anything that his mind thought up and it was absolutely amazing and since he had used it so much it cost a much smaller sum of Chakra than it normally should making him every meaning of the word God bar one, Immortal. Hell Naruto could've even created Hashirama a new body exactly like his old one but the world wasn't ready for another powerful idiot even if he was kept on a 'leash'

His family life ad changed quite a bit, now that his siblings could actually understand even a little bit of anything they realized that Naruto was not liked amongst his parents and since his brother and sisters were completely obsessed with their parents they stopped liking him they even straight up ignored him up until it was time to put the blame on someone, They were always ready to snitch

Naruto's life is what you could call shitty but he didn't see it like that he had all the spare time in the world and now that he had the **Creation Of All Things** he could do pretty much whatever he wanted which was a huge plus

With the help of hundreds of thousands of shadow clones he had surpassed his parents in Fuinjutsu and was looking forwards to learning Kenjutsu

After Naruto had figured out how to use the **Animal Path** he had decided to summon the toads because he had heard Jiraya talking about Senjutsu being all powerful after a tad bit of researching and maybe possibly a little bit of using the **Human Path** on Jiraya he had learned how Jiraya knew Senjutsu

Learning with the toads had been a chore but a little bit of Rinnegan here and a little bit of Gamer's Mind there helping him focus he had finally mastered Senjutsu and was currently attempting to find a way to gather nature Chakra on the go

Since Naruto was a master of seals surpassing his mother and father the **Hirashin No Jutsu** came rather easy with his advanced Sharingan and his clones training his reaction time time seemed to be almost still when he used the technique and combined with his **Kamui** he was an unbeatable force

The **Rasengan** was the same story with his large reserves he had thousands of clones working on Chakra control so the Jutsu ended up using less and less Chakra his cost for the shadow clone Jutsu had gone below 5 to 0.5 so he could create 30,000 Shadow clones it would end up with him probably dying but he could still do it and with so many shadow clones working on only one technique it was only a matter of time that he mastered it.

But Naruto didn't stop there he had completed the **Rasengan** for the five elemental chakra types Wind, Water, Fire, Earth and Lightning and was currently working on a completed **Rasengan** for the Yin and Yang release and eventually he would try to combine some elements with each other and see what happened with his Kamui he had more time than anyone so why not?

After Naruto had finally arrived home he saw his relatives being smothered by his mother and father normally one would be jealous he was emotionless and slowly approaching psychotic who wouldn't be crazy with no one to talk to but yourself (Shadow Clones)

He just shut his door and drifted off to sleep another birthday had passed but he was stronger than ever he could defeat anyone with his **Hirashin** and **Kamui** combo but that seemed like cheating to him there were always ways to get stronger but not enough time to achieve them all maybe if he was immortal? 'I guess this is how Orochimaru feels like' Naruto thought chuckling in his head 'It's definitely something to think about in the future though' Naruto thought as his mind and body finally slipped in to sweet unconsciousness

* * *

 **And that's it! currently it's 6:37AM and I stayed up all night writing this chapter so I hope you loved the hell out of it! For the second time some people think that Naruto is too powerful too fast but trust me I'm going on a ridiculous scale and to me right now he is nothing. Thats compared to like Kami but hopefully, Eventually he will get there so bear with the so called 'Godliness' and enjoy. Until the next chapter this was StraightUpGang and I am ready to pass the fuck out. Peace.**


End file.
